Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the Purple Ranger
by naruto11222
Summary: AU This is about Diana become a Power Ranger to fill in the role that her mother had left her. But she is going to need her friends help to get through the hard times. Kimberly, will try her hardest to get Diana out of her sadness. Kim x Oc, Tommy x Aisha
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I am working on my very first power ranger fanfiction. I was ask to do this because of my cousin and I told him that I will work on this for him. He was so happy to see me working this for him and I am going to add a young girl who's mother had been in the hospital for cancer and she had been staying with her cousin Aisha Campbell. I don't own none of the Power Rangers, Saban Brand does. The Only thing that I own is my OC and the summery that's it okay.**

**(A/N: I am going to start in the second season of the Mighty morphin Power Rangers with adding Adam, Rocky, and Aisha but they are not power rangers yet and I am going to add that Kimberly is a lesbian and Tommy is pairing with Aisha.)**

**Name: Diana Anna Campbell**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: African American**

**Hair Style: black ponytail**

**Family: Aisha and April Campbell**

**Age: Fourteen**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Moving to Angel Grove and New Power Ranger<strong>

I was getting read to board the plane at the airport and I can't believed that Summer was about to be over soon. I was going to missed my dad so much because both of my parent had gotten divorce. And my dad was allow to see me only one summer vacation which we both had a blast together because he loves to take me to the water park. We both walked to the gate and I looked at my dad because he was heartbroken to see me go.

"Hey, are you going to call me when you get home with your mother, right?" He questioned,

I knew that he worries sometime.

"I will always call you when I need you, dad." I reminded him as I gave him one last hug before leave for the gate.

He had tears and he wave to me and I waved back. A bit later, I got on the plane to head to Angel Grove. I was listening to one of my favorite CD that my dad had gotten me for Christmas.

_**Twelve hours later**_

The flight took about twelve hours to get from New York to Angel Grove. I got off the plane and I looked at the city for a moment and I took in the fresh air and I walked down the stair. I waited for my bags when suddenly.

"Diva!" a voice called out

I turn around to see that it was my cousin Aisha

"Diva!" I screamed, I hugged my cousin Aisha

We jump up and down like a couple of school girls.

"I haven't seen you since you were at St. Stone. You look great." I told her as Aisha giggled at the sight of me and it a pair of blue jeans and my favorite purple shirt.

"How was New York? Tell me all about it." Aisha pleaded

"Well, I saw my dad and he was happy to see me and we went to amusement park and water park." I told her as we went to my aunt's car and I put my stuff in.

I continue to tell my story about my trip in New York and I even shown Aisha the picture of the place that my dad living at and she was impressed to see that he was going okay. I even show her the picture of his new girlfriend and she was pretty and she love to be around me. Aisha was happy that I was having the great time with my dad even if it was only for two months but I will always cherish this moment in time.

"I am happy for you and uncle Louie." Aisha told her

"Thanks, Aisha. So, how is my mom?" I inquired

I looked at my cousin and aunt for a moment and they both a sad look on their face that something had happened to her while I was gone.

"Well, dear, your mom is in the Hospital." My aunt told me.

I was shocked to hear the news that my mom was at the hospital and I don't know why. I was getting to worry about her because she has always been pushing herself so hard.

"What did the doctor say about her condition?" I questioned

"The doctor says that she had breast cancer. They say that she had to stay at the hospital for more test results on her condition. You will be staying with us and we all have been talking about putting in school with your cousin and we know that you have great potential and you're smart." She explained

"I want to see my mom." I stated

Aisha just looked at me because she knew that I get emotional about things which this affect me the worst. She held my hand and I just looked at her with strong smile on my face.

We drove to the hospital to see my mom and when we found a parking space, I saw a girl that was wearing pink shirt and short and I saw a bunch of guys were pink shirts and I thought that it was some kind of fund riser for cancer. We all got out of the car and she was just looking at us for a good minute until she wave to my cousin. Aisha knew the girl and she just looked at me for a moment and I knew that she was pretty around the eyes. I have been around a lot of girls in New York but they never come as close as this one here.

"Hey Aisha, Who is this lovely lady." The lady inquired

"Oh right, I almost forgot to mention that my cousin was coming to visit and stay in Angel Grove. Kimberly this is my cousin Diana and Diana, this is Kimberly, my boyfriend Tommy Oliver, Katherine, Adam, Billy, Jason, Zack, Rocky and Trini." said Aisha

"Hey, I am happy to meet some friends of my cousin. She told a lot of about you guys in her letter." I greeted as I shook their hands but something about Tommy made me remember of a guy that I saw at New York.

"Hey, I remember you, you were in second place at the grand karate tournament in New York." Tommy mention.

I smiled at him.

"I see that my reputation didn't change your memory. To bad that I didn't bring the trophy but I left it with my dad." I stated as I just giggle because I knew that my cousin had picked a keeper.

"I am here to see my mom." I added

"Is your mom working at the hospital?" Tommy wondered

I just shook my head because I was worry about my mom even more.

"No, I better not keep her waiting because I know that she wants to see me pretty bad." I stated as I rudely ran inside the hospital to see her which I left my cousin with a confuse look on her face.

_Normal POV_

"What is something that I said?" Tommy wondered

"No, Tommy. My aunt is here because she has cancer and Diana is worry about her safety and will being. She is hurting inside because she doesn't know if her mom is going to live or die which have her worry the most." Aisha explained

_Diana POV_

I looked up and down the hospital to find the room that my mom was in. I asked several nurse and doctor to give me her room number until one of them was actual nice enough to tell that my mom was in room 206 on the second floor. I ran up stair and I saw the room number which I took a deep breath for a moment. Then I knocked on the door and waited for a moment.

"Come in." she said, as I open the door and I saw my mom lay in her hospital bed and she just smiled at me.

"Hey, mom." I said as I walked into her room and I was trying my hardest to hold back the tears.

"My sweet Daisy. How was your trip. Did you enjoy seeing your dad, sweetheart?" she asked, as I knew that this was going to a hard time to get use to having a mom with cancer and she hold my hand. "Sweetie, I know that this was going to tough for you get use to having cancer but it is like your grandmother said, that god has worked in mysterious ways and I going to accept that it is my time to pass on."

"But mom, I don't want to lose just like I lose grandma." I cried, as I looked at my grandma's necklace that she gave me when I was five,

Then there was a knocked on my mom's room door and I started to open the door to see Kimberly was waiting outside and she had flower for some reason. I just look at her for a moment and I thought that this was sweet of her to bring some flower for my mom. She just smile at me and I was lost at the sight of beauty and my mom clear her throat just to get me to look at her.

"Are you going to let her in, dear?" My mom questioned

I just blushed for a moment stepped aside. Kimberly started to walk in the room and she handed my mom the flower and she had a clipboard in her hand as well.

"Here you go, Ms. Campbell." said Kimberly

"Please, call me April, dear. This is my daughter by the way." She said as I already knew her because Aisha introduce me to her outside and she just extend her hand to me and I shook it.

"I am surprise that we didn't meet sooner, she has your eyes." said Kimberly.

_"Wow, she is a sweet talker. I hope she don't mind me being a lesbian and all." _I thought as my mom just giggle at her compliment and she place the flowers on her nightstand.

"Why don't you and Ms..." She said.

"Kimberly Hart, ma'am." said Kimberly

"Right, Kimberly and you should get to know each other because you both will be going to school together." She said, as I looked at my mom because I knew that I didn't wanted to leave her without someone being her

"Are you sure, mom?" I asked, as my mom just nodded her head because she knew that I have been working hard to get where I am at today. I am in the same grade with the others.

"Yes, now go have some fun with your cousin because I need to get some rest before my next sound check." My mom said as Kimberly grabbed my hand and we both left so that my mom should get her rest.

We started to meet up with the others to tell them that I will be attending the same Angel Grove high school. Aisha and the others was hitting at one of the table and Kimberly brought me over to the others and she had a great big smile on her. I just knew that she was excited to see me attending the same school that she is going. Tommy and Aisha was making out and I just giggle at the both of them which they both started to break a part because me and Kimberly arrive.

"Hey, guess who is going to Angel Grove High." said Kimberly

"Who?" Zack asked

"Me." I said as they saw started to get excited to see that they have a new face to add into their group and I felt as though my heart was raise to four sizes. I just have found myself some new friends and I just smiled at them.

"Hey guys, how about today we all celebrate at the Youth Center for some smoothies from Ernie's bar just to welcome a new friend to the Angel Grove." said Billy.

"I agree, Billy." said Jason

"Ditto."said Zack

"Alright." said Trini

"Sweet." said Kat

"Awesome." Rocky

"This is going to be great." said Adam

We all started to head into the Youth Center and I was curious to see all the site of Angel Grove. I looked back to the hospital for a moment but I knew that this was the only chance that I can to make some friends and to find a girlfriend. Both Kat and Kimberly was looking at me for a moment. Trini was doing the same as well but I turned around to hide my concern about my mom but they knew that I was hurting inside.

_"She's hurting inside but she need to know that we will always be there for her and if she is ready to deal the fact her mom will be leave soon, then I want to be there to lend a shoulder to cry on."_ Kimberly thought

_April POV_

I watched as my loving daughter leave with her new friends and I know that there wasn't enough time for me to act because this cancer might be take me before I finish making preparation for the next power ranger to join the join the ranks with Zordon and his new and more younger power rangers but no one can't handle my power and so I asked that Zordon put my morpher and my weapons Preya and Preda in storage. I reach for my communicator to call on Zordon and Alpha but I started coughing and I knew that the cancer was taking affect on my body.

"Zordon, Alpha, do you copy this is April." I

_"I read you, April. It is good to hear from you, my friend."_ said Zordon

_"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi, shouldn't you be resting, April?" _Alpha questioned

I smiled because I knew that he was worry about me.

"Don't worry about me, Alpha. I will rest when I am dead but I wanted to know that the preparation is finish yet." I said

_"Yes, both Preda and Preya wanted to give their last wishes before they return to their stasis."_ said Zordon

"I will miss the both of them and tell Preda to not pick on her twin while I am in the Hospital." I said

I knew that those two had been a big help in my life ever since Diana was born.

"I just wished that I would have met your new power rangers Zordon." I added

_"I know April, the rangers would have wanted to meet the very first power Ranger before them. But Rita and Zedd will end up to keep them busy. For now, you need to rest and not worry about the evil because it is in good hands."_ said Zordon

"Alright Zordon, And Alpha." I said

_"Yes?"_ said Alpha

"Try not to overload yourself okay." I added

Alpha had been working hard with Zordon for a while now and he has always make me worry about him even though that he is an droid but he look more like a real person to me.

_"I will no problem."_ said Alpha

_Diana POV_

I made it to the Youth center with the others and I was surprise to see that this was their hangout spot. I saw Tommy and the others was heading over to the bar to get something to drink. I was a little bit nervous about all of this but it was the only for me to not worry about mom. I was walking towards the gang but I accidentally bumped into someone and I looked up to see two strange people. One of them was overweight and the other was skinny. I took off my headset for a moment and I pause my favorite music.

"Hey, Newbie? Have you seen anything unusual?"

"Unusual how?" I questioned.

I was confuse about the question that they were asking me.

"Bulk, I believed that she doesn't know what we're talking about,"

"You're right about that Skull. I would like to ask you a few question. Have you ever seen the Power Rangers." Bulk questioned.

Is he for real asking me about that? I just shown up for one day and I never heard of the Power Rangers except on the news.

"I believed that you have asked the wrong girl that question, my friend." I told him.

"Oh well, I thought that she would be of help, come on, Skull." Bulk said.

Skull started follow his best friend while I just stand there with a confuse look on my face.

"Hey, Diana. Over here." Aisha called me over to the stable.

I joined her and her friends and they were enjoying their drinks. I place my bag right next to Kimberly's and I sat down next to her.

"So, what are you guy drinking?" I questioned.

"Smoothies. Ernie have make the best smoothies ever." Aisha told me.

"Must be better than my dad's energy drinks that he give me." I stated.

"Here, try one and I bet that you will love it." Ernie told me.

I ordered one of the smoothies that caught my eye. It was a lime smoothie and I have always love lime ever since I was little.

"I will have the lime smoothie." I ordered.

"Coming right up, Diana." Ernie told me.

I was looking around for a moment which I knew that this school was a lot different from my old school. Ernie had arrive with my smoothie and he had a smile on his face.

"Here you go. Diana. I have put in extra Lime just to get to taste as good." He told me.

"Okay, let give it a try." I said.

I took a sip from the Lime smoothie and I knew that Ernie was telling the truth. I have fell in love with the smoothie but I got a frozen headache from the smoothie

"Brain freeze?" Zack questioned

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah." I said.

"Maybe you should take it slow next time." said Kimberly

"Yeah, but it was so good." I stated

I tried to take another sip but Kimberly took it from me.

"No way. I am not going to let you ruin your brain." said Kimberly as she laugh and she ran away while I just shit here.

"Well, what are you waiting? Go get it back." said Tommy

I just smile at him and I started to chase after Kimberly and the other started laughing at us. Kimberly screaming and laughed at the same time because she knew that I was on her tell. She couldn't out run me because I took track in St, Stones before I moved to New York and I have caught up to her and I pinned her against the wall until she give up.

"Okay, I caught you." I said as Kinberly looked at me for a moment and she just smile at me.

"Oh really?" Kimberly asked as she just took me by surprise because she just kissed me.

I was speechless because this was my first kiss and Kimberly took the opportunity to get away.

**Meanwhile out in space.**

_Normal POV_

Rita and her forces was looking over at Angel grove because they tried their hardest to control the world but the power rangers had to put a stop to her evil plans and she had been in the space dumpster for a while and a new evil had submerge from the dark part of the universe and his name is Lord Zedd and he knew that the Rangers had foiled his plans as well. He knew that there was going to be a new monster.

"It has seen that my old enemy the former Purple Ranger has hung her morpher for good because of her sickness and I am surprise that I didn't get the chance to get rid of her myself." said Lord Zedd

"But why don't you, my lord" said Goldar

"Because I believe that she has a few more days before her time. I just want to wait it out until she kick the bucket." said Lord Zedd

"Excellent, sir." said Goldar

"But for now, I just want to get rid of the power rangers for good with my new monster. Come forth Stasis mod." said Lord Zedd

He use her his staffed to create a monster out of thing air and it was some kind a freeze monster and she was happy to serve Lord Zedd because she use to work for Rita. She wasn't going to let Lord Zedd down because she was laughing with excitement and she knew that this was her chance to use serve Lord Zedd.

"What is it that you want me to destroyed?" said Stasis mod

"Those cursed Power Rangers." said Lord Zedd

"With pleasure. I will freeze them through the ends of time." said Stasis Mod

**On Earth, at the Youth center.**

_Kimberly POV_

I looked at Diana for a moment I guess that kissed was a bit too far because she just stood there. I snapped my finger for a moment and it didn't work and maybe she thought that I was a lesbian. I thought that she was okay with it and I never seen her like this and other found us. Aisha looked at me with worry on her face and I told them what happened that lead up to this.

"Have you tried this?" Aisha asked.

I watched as she tried something because she was getting ready to hit Diana in the leg.

_Diana POV_

I felt something in my right leg and I collapse to the ground because I realize what she had gave me. I screamed out in pain and I have always hated that when I was kid.

"Charlie horse!" I screamed

"You okay?" Kimberly asked as she helped me up.

"Yeah. I am going to be okay." I said as I was trying to hide the fact that I didn't like the kiss but I truly did.

Then I heard some beeping from some where and the other just looked at me for a moment and I knew that I was hungry because of the chasing around. I went to get some food in me and just to leave them be for a moment. Rocky, Aisha, and Adam went after me to show me back to Ernie bar.

_Normal POV_

"This is Tommy. I read you, Zordon." said Tommy

_"Rangers, report to the Command Center. It is important."_ said Zordon

They all started to reach for their communicators and there was a six beam of light and they all teleported to the Command Center.

_Diana POV_

I came back to see that Kimberly and the others was gone which I was confuse for a moment. I looked high and low for them and they were no where to be found. Aisha, Adam, Kat,and Rocky saw me getting worry. Aisha tries to calm me down by that I mean she gave me another Charlie horse to my I was done screaming out in pain and she helped me up.

"You need to calm down or I will do it again and make scream for weeks." said Aisha

"Well, I can't help but worry. You know me, Aisha." I said

I watch her nodded her head.

"I know, Diana. I know that they will return soon." said Aisha

"Hey, lets head to the park. I know that you and me need to have a little bit of fun." I stated

"Sure. I forgot that you and I have so much fun when we were little." Aisha said

I walked with my cousin and her friends to the park to get relax just to stop me from worrying so much. When we got to the park, we started to have some fun because me and Aisha had always love playing together. I remember some of our favorite games and I think she does but it had been a while since I last saw her. Then I saw some kind of monster that scaring some little kids which I knew that this wasn't good at all. I saw that the kids parent was frozen for some kind of magic.

"What is that?" I asked

I pointed at the monster.

"My name is Stasis Mod." said Stasis Mod

"I don't know but we have to get that ugly thing away from the kids." said Adam

"UGLY?! I don't think so. Putties, attack them." said Stasis Mod

Then these creatures appeared out of nowhere and they started to surrounded me, Aisha, Adam, Kat, and Rocky. This is the first time that I seen these monster and I looked at my friends for a moment because I was ready for a fight and so were they. We ready our stances and I was the first person to make a move by kicking one of them in the gut.

**Meanwhile at the Command Center**

_Normal POV_

They all arrived at the Command Center and they were looking at Zordon. He knew that something wasn't right about this not one bit. Alpha was running some test on the Morpher in front of them which Billy took a closer look at it because he was curious about it.

"What is it, Zordon?" said Jason

**"Rangers, Lord Zedd had send out another monster into Angel Grove Park. Behold the Viewing Globe and see for yourselves."** said Zordon.

The looked at the globe and they saw Stasis Mod and some putties attack four people and Kimberly took a close looked at the one person in purple shirt. She was shocked to see that it was Diana and others fighting against the Putties. She didn't expect them to be at the park when there trouble. She turned to Zordon with a worry look in her eyes and she knew who they were.

"Guys, they need our help. They don't stand a chance with Zedd's monsters." said Kimberly.

**"Then go Rangers and let the power protect you."** said Zordon

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out.

"TIGHERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

**Meanwhile at the Park**

_Diana POV_

"Separate!" I yelled

I took some of the putties to the playground.

"What do you two want to play?" I questioned.

I jumped to the jungle gym and the creature started to chase after me. I did a flip and kicked them in the chest. I done a cartwheel follow up three back flips to get some distance from the enemy. Adam was fight some of the putties and I just flipped over him. He done a drop kick and he flip back up which he done a side kick. Aisha was doing great because she grabbed two of the Putties' arm and she kicked both of them and flipped them over on their back. Rocky was fighting them out the basketball court and he had a basketball in his hands.

"Ever played four square," said Rocky

He toss the ball at one of them and he kick the other in he chest which he took the ball back. He knew that this was going to fun messing with them. I land on a bench and I was fight the Putties while I was using it as a high grounds. I was about the hit one of them but Stasis Mod frost me for five and one the putties kick me in the gut and send me to the ground. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky went to my side and they helped me up.

"Are you okay, Diana?" Aisha asked.

"I am not to crazy about the pain, but I will be fine." I said

"Maybe it is time to put you four in to Stasis like the adults." said Stasis Mod

We was about to move out of the way, but it was too late and we were frozen just like the adults. Stasis was laughing at the her handing work and she started to look at me for a moment. She was curious about me because I have resemble my mom and I am proud of it. I was trying my hardest to move but the power of the stasis was too strong for me to and I knew that this was hopeless.

"This girl is quite strong than the rest but I think that I should get rid of her because there she be only one beautiful in this world." said Stasis Mod

"I don't think so ugly." a voice as it came from the air and someone kick her out of my face.

_Normal POV_

The Power Rangers had arrive but they were all shocked to see that their friends had been put in stasis. Tommy was now upset that the Stasis Mod had attack his girlfriend he was about to attack the creature with his sword Saba. Zack went over to get the kids to safety while Billy, Jason, and Trini handle the Putties and Kimberly went to see Diana. She was worry about Diana but she noticed that Diana was slowly move her fingers.

"Hey guys, Diana is moving." said Kimberly

she went to go help Billy, Jason, and Trini with the Putties.

"Hey, leave some for me." said Zack

"Saba, can you help her out?" Tommy asked

_"Of course I can but she will be transported to the Command Center. Are you sure that it wise."_ said Saba

"I believed that she will become a great help us because I think that she is destined for the job." said Tommy

Jason and the others was able to defeat the Putties and they ran over to Tommy and they looked at him for a moment. They were wondering what was going on in his head that have them concern. He knew that this was the only way to free Diana from the Stasis which he called on the power of Saba. There was energy flowing into Saba and Tommy aim the sword at Diana which Kimberly look at him with fear in her eyes.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Kimberly questioned

"I am going to send Diana to the Command Center." Tommy told her

Billy took down some of the Putties down and he saw Tommy over at Dianam

"Tommy, are you should about this?" Billy questioned

"Billy is right, man. What if she isn't the one that will wield that morpher and she might ended finding out that we're the Power Rangers." Zack questioned

"Yeah." said Tommy

"Then I understand your decision, man." said Jason

"Thanks. Saba, send Diana to the Command Center." said Tommy

_Diana POV_

I started to feel the power of the white Ranger's sword and I could move again but there was a purple light. I was being teleport to somewhere that I don't know where.

_Normal POV_

"I hoped you know what you're doing, Tommy." said Kimberly

"Aw, how sweet of you to send that girl away like that and I didn't get the chance to say goodbye but I can settle for the six of you." said Stasis Mod

"You can try but I don't because your colleagues didn't stand with us." said Tommy

"But is where your woman, White Ranger. Lord Zedd had called upon me to defeat all of you." said Stasis.

Stasis started attack them with a white beam and all the ranger hit the ground hard which cause them demorph. They all looked at her with pure shocked in their eyes because they all experience the full power of Stasis Mod. Stasis started laughing at them and she knew that the best way to put on ice so that way they can't get in the way of her master's plan for controlling the world. Lord Zedd appeared on earth and he knew that this was a great plan of his because he wanted to get rid of the power ranger for a while now.

**Meanwhile at the Command Center**

_Diana POV_

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Zordon the Rangers are in trouble we have to do something." said Alpha.

I appeared in some kind weird place and I was in awe to see how cool this place is but I saw that I was so overwhelmed I bumped into a cute droid. I just smile at the poor robot and then I saw a floating head which it scares me the most. They both was surprise to see me in this place.

"W-W-What happened? Where am I?" I questioned

There was little droid looking at me and he was startled for some odd reason.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi, who are you?" said Alpha

**"Greetings Diana Campbell, I am Zordon and this is Alpha five and this is the Command Center. I have seen you fight and I am impressive that you have held your own against the Putties."** said Zordon

"Well, I had a little help." I stated

I knew that I wouldn't beat those Putties without the help from my cousin and her friends.

**"The aid of your friends had helped you and like your mother, you have what it takes to be something great."** said Zordon

Wait he knew my mom but how did that happened because my mom is in the hospital.

"How do you know about my mom, Zordon?" I asked

**"Your mother was the first Power Ranger and she had dealt with evil before. But now that she is sick, I think that it is time for the legacy to live in you, Diana."** said Zordon

"Wait, my mom used to be a Power Ranger?" I questioned

I was shocked that I haven't known all my life that my used to be a Power Ranger. I just couldn't be that she would hide this from me but I guess that it couldn't help because of the evil. I just can't believed that she manage too save the world and raise me at the same time must've been hard for her, Then I heard the alarm which it scared me for a moment.

'What's going on?" I questioned

**"Behold the Viewing Globe."** said Zordon

I looked at the globe and I saw some creep with a cane but he was heading towards the hospital where my mom was.

"Zordon, I have to stop him before he get to my mom." I said

**"Then you must take your mother's morpher and you have the power of the Panther Thunder Zord. But you will need some help from your mother's weapons Preya and Preda. Hold out your hands and they will appear before you."** said Zordon

I raise my hands in the air and suddenly, two swords appeared out of nowhere, I looked at the both of them but the swords were looking and they were floating in front of both started to see that it was me not my mother because they were happy to see that I am their new wielder. I just smiled at the both of them and I knew that this was going to be great. Then Alpha give me my mother's morpher and I saw a panther in the center of it. I was curious on how to morph into a power ranger.

"Uh, how do I morph?" I asked

**"By calling on the power of the power coin that is in your morpher and to activate you must say 'it's morphin time.'"** said Zordon

"Thank wish me luck." I said

**"Good luck, Diana and may the power protect you."** said Zordon

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled.

"PANTHERZORD!" I yelled out.

**Meanwhile at Angel Grove Hospital**

_Normal POV_

Zedd and Goldar was getting close to the hospital and Stasis Mod was putting some of the people that was running away in fear because she didn't want anyone in the way. Zedd just looked at the building for a moment and he thought about what to do with April since he had battle her for a long time. He knew that her time was about to be up for good and he was about to open the door, but something blasted his hand away,

"What was that?" said Lord Zedd

"Sir, look on the roof." said Goldar

_Diana POV_

I appeared on the roof and I was wearing purple outfit with black trim on it. Then I looked at Lord Zedd, the blue monkey, and Stasis Mod because I wasn't going to let anyone of them to get near my mom. Lord Zedd was looking at me for a moment and I could tell that he was about to flip his lid.

"WHAT?!" Lord Zedd yelled.

"What with the look, Lord Zedd? Did you see a ghost or something. Oh wait, it just me." I said

"Goldar, Stasis Mod, deal with this I am getting out of here." said Lord Zedd

"With pleasure, master.' said Stasis

"What's the matter, Lord Zedd? Are you too chicken to fight your own battle?" I asked as I watch Lord Zedd just power out and I knew that this was going to easy for me to fight these creeps.

"How about you come down and faces us." Goldar ordered.

"Okay, I guess that I can get you two a chance." I said

I jumped from the roof and I kicked Goldar in the chest, Then I punched Stasis mod in the gut and I threw both Preda and Preya. I begin to slice both Goldar and Stasis Mod across the chest. Both Goldar and Stasis Mod fell to the ground and I looked at the both of them for a moment. Preya knew that this was way too risking for us to be fighting here but she stopped me.

_"Mistress, may I suggest that we move these people back to the park some we can awaken the other power rangers."_ said Preya

"I agree because I don't want the building to collapse around my mom." I said

I use the power of both of my swords and I send both Stasis and Goldar back to the park. Then I looked at the other Rangers and my cousin and her friends. I ready both Preda's and Preya's power and I aim it at them. Goldar and Stasis Mod got back up but they were in trouble because I was going to need the help my friends by my side.

"I know that you guys need your beauty sleep but we have a job to do." I said,

I shot them some extra power to wake them up from their Stasis.

"What happened?" said Jason

"It work! Alright." I said

"Who are you?" said Kimberly

"I will explain later but we got some trouble makers." I said

"Uh oh." said Stasis Mod

"Look likes it payback time. Let's getting guys." said Jason

"Right!" We all said as we worked together as a team.

"Power Axe." said Zack, he charge Axe from an Axe to a cannon.

"Power Bow." said Kimberly

Then Kimberly threw into the sky and it combine with the cannon.

"Power Daggers." said Trini

Trini threw her dagger and the daggers combine with the Power Bow and landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance." said Billy

Billy threw the lance in the sky to combine with the Power Bow and it landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Sword." said Jason

Jason jumped into the air and he place his sword into the Power Axe. Then he brought the cannon down with him and the others stand next him.

"Hey, can you two combine with Saba?" I asked

_"Yes, we can. If you and the white ranger join sword, we formed the Thunder Shuriken."_ said Preda

"I got an idea but I need you to use your Saba." I said

"Okay. I am ready when you are." said Tommy

"Purple Thunder Swords." I said

I through my sword into the sky and they started to form connection.

"White Thunder Sword." said Tommy

Then Tommy tossed Saba into the air and the connection was complete. We formed the Thunder Shuriken and we stood next to the others.

"Oh no, can we work something out." said Stasis Mod

"FIRE!" We all yelled out as we launched our attack and it land their mark. Then Stasis Mod went down and exploded.

"That was awesome." I said, as I jumped up and down and with excitement in me and the other ran to my side.

"You did great." said Jason

"Thanks," I said,

**Meanwhile at Lord Zedd palace**

_Normal POV_

Lord Zerd was upset that Stasis Mod had failed him and he looked at Goldar to see that he had left her on her own with the power Rangers. he knew that he need to getting her ready for round two.

"Putties get the Power Ranger and Magic staff make my monster GROW!" said Lord Zedd

**Back on Earth,**

"I don't think that we need to celebrate just yet, guys. Look." I said, as I pointed at the now grown Stasis Mod.

"That's not all, we got unwanted guest into the party." said Tommy

Putties started to appeared and they started to attack the Power Ranger. I knew that it was just me and I have to battle this monster. This was going to be hard for me to fight a huge monster like that.

"Tommy, you and the purple ranger call the zords while we handle these guys." said Jason

"You got it, Jason." said Tommy

Wait, Tommy? As in Tommy Oliver, my cousin's boyfriend and I think that I heard him called the red ranger Jason. This is too crazy but it is not my place to ask question because we have other things to take care of first. I will have my answers when the time comes and I have to trust in the rangers for now.

"I need Thunder Zord Power now!" said Tommy. "Tiger Thunder Zord power."

The Tiger appeared from the mountain and the Zord started running toward the monster. I was in awe at the beauty of the Zord because I couldn't believed my eyes of the power that all have to control the Zord. Tommy started to jump into the air and he landed on top of the Tiger Zord's heand. Then he looked at me for a moment and he knew that I was still new to the power.

"It's your turn." said Tommy

"Huh?" I asked

_"Mistress, I think you need to summon your Panther Thunder Zord."_ said Preda

"Right. I need Thunder Zord Power now ." I called out. "Purple Panther Thunder Zord Power."

The Panther Zord came out of the jungle and I was in awe at the sight of the Purple Panther Zord. This was going to be the best day of my life because I am gong to be pilot my very first Zord, Then I jumped into the air and I landed on top of the head my Zord. I looked at the monster in front of us and Tommy was going to make the first move.

"Okay, Panther Zord attack!" I said.

My Zord started to charge at the Stasis Mod and it started use its claw on Stasis Mod. Tommy join in but his Zord started to bite her which Stasis Mod went down for a moment and she got back up. I noticed that Tommy went inside of his Zord and he called me on my Morpher.

"Hey, your Zord had a cockpit and I think that you should get inside of it. I don't want you get hurt outside." Tommy told me.

"Okay, it was getting pretty hot out here." I said as I went inside to the cockpit. "Ah, much better. Now, Let's take this ugly down."

"You got it." said Tommy. "TIGERZORD!"

PANTHERZORD!" I yelled

"MAGEZORD MODE NOW!" We both yelled

Both of our Zords started to change into their warriors battle modes and it some time me to get use to. But this was going to be a living to be part of the job now and once we both was ready, I knew that this was going to be fun for the both of us. I place both of my sword into their slot and ready for battle.

"Okay, Let's see. I know. Fire bolt." I said

I place the sphere inside the slot and my Megazord started to shoot out fire which it dealt a lot of damages. I was thinking for my next move and I thought about using my Power sword on her. Tommy Mega started to shoot lightning bolt out of its mouth. Stasis Mod started to freeze Tommy's Zord and I knew that this was going to be the last time that this monster was going to hurt my friend.

"Okay, I am ending this now. Thunder Power Swords." I said

The sword started to appeared into my Zord's hands and it was going to be a good fight. My zords started swing at Stasis Mod and I knew that I was going to be use every ounce of power to end her. I use my ultimate attack and when that was done, Stasis Mod was destroyed. Once she was gone, everyone started to unfreeze from her spell which I saw that the other rangers had defeated the putties. Both me and Tommy jumped from our Zords and the others started to run towards.

"That was amazing." I said

"I think that it is time that you tell us who you are." said Kimberly

"How at the Command Center." I said

We all teleport back to the Command Center.

**Meanwhile out in Space**

Lord Zedd was not happy that his monster was destroy by the new Ranger. He was still upset that the Purple Ranger has return to fight evil. He just slammed his fist to the ground.

"I hate those power rangers." said Lord Zedd

**Back at the Command Center**

We all appeared in the Command Center and both Alpha and Zordon was surprise to see that the Rangers had made it. Kimberly was getting impatient because I have promise to reveal everything to them. The reason I told them that I would tell them everything because I don't want anyone trying to get a sneak peek at our identify.

"Purple Ranger Power down." I said

I revert back to my old self and I looked at them with a smile on my face. They all looked at me for moment and I just smile at them. I was just waiting for them to tell their names but I have a good idea who they are. Then they all looked at each other and back at me.

"What, cat got your tongue?" I asked

Then they all started to take off their helmet and I just smiled at them. This was the best day of my life because I am friends with Power Rangers. I looked at Zordon for a moment and I know that he wanted my mom's morpher. I handed Alpha my mom's morpher back because I know that I was just the fill in.

**"Keep the morpher because I know that your mother wanted you to have it. There are three rules that you should follow. The first, never use the power for personal game. Second, never start a fight unless the Lord Zedd provoke you. And finally, never you reveal your identity to anyone."** said Zordon

"I accept these terms, Zordon." I said

**"Then I would like to welcome you to the team. You will have keep the Legacy of April alive."** said Zordon

I was happy to be part of the team and I received hugs from Trini and Kimberly. Then I gave Zack a high five and I shook both Tommy's and Jason's hands. I knew that I have part in this and this part is to save the world.

"I am happy to have you apart of the team. I know that your mom would be proud of you." said Jason

"I know that I have story to tell her." I said

"Just don't leave out the good stuff." said billy

"I won't. Thanks guys." I said.

"Yeah. But wait I think that we need to make this official." said Zack

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I think that Zack is right" said Kimberly.

Others had caught on and they started to reach for their morphers and they all looked me. I knew that I reach for my mom- I mean my morpher. Jason started to smile at the team.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled.

"PANTHERZORD!" I yelled

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled

Once we morphed, we struck a pose.

"Hey Zedd, we got some news for you." said Tommy

"Once six rangers, now seven." I said

"Working together to stop you." said Kimberly

"And your evil forces." said Zack

"Which nothing going to stop us." said billy.

"So, prepare yourself." said Trini

"We're not backing down because we're." said Jason

"THE POWER RANGERS!" We all yelled and we started celebrating.

I went to see my mom and I wanted to see her just to check in on her and I wanted to tell her the good news. I looked inside to see that she was watching TV. I knew that she was taking her time to recover and I notice that she was watching one of my favorite cartoon show. She looked at me and she just smile on her face.

"So, how was your day, sweetie?"

"It was great. Why?" I asked

"Well, I saw a purple ranger and I think that this ranger had the same skill as you. I wonder is that was you in that outfit."

Damn, she is good at this and this is something that I love about her.

"You knew, didn't you." I said

"I am happy that my daughter have stepped up and become something great."

"Thanks, mom." I said

Then I told her my adventure with the other rangers and I told that I pilot her old Megazord which she was impressed. I hugged her and she kissed me on the forehead and we both laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the first Power Ranger fan-fiction and I hope that you all like it. It will take some time for me to more online but I will have more Fan-fictions as soon as possible. I will be working on the Curse some more because I have just want to take a break for a moment.<strong>

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, my name is Alex and I am a good friend to Naruto11222 and I am here to let you fans out know that Naruto11222's computer is messing up and he had text me to let you all know that he is trying to get it fix and he wants you all to not worry or get impatience with next chapters of his story but he will work hard to get all his chapters for all his stories. If you have question for him, PM him on his profile and he will reply back to all of you. I guessing that you all wanted to know about how I can sent this information out to you all, Naruto11222 given me his account information just to put this on for him and don't worry this is only a one time thing with me because I don't like using other people's account unless it is my own but he had asked me to do him a favor because his cellphone freezes when he on desktop version on his via phone. I just wish that you all have patience with him because he will have the enough time to get his complete But once he return, he will work extra hard to get all his stories. Okay goodbye everyone.**


End file.
